leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raknut/My Nidalee rework- v1.0
on NA GD[http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=47353322] DISCLAIMER: '''This rework is still a WIP- nothing is finalized and certain aspects are subject to change. I'm posting this largely to garner feedback and encourage proper discussion of Nidalee as a champion. My primary goal with this rework is to adjust Nidalee's mechanics such that she is a much more engaging champion to play as, with, and against. All numbers are, for the most part, placeholders- they exist merely to give a ballpark estimate of the stats and do not fully reflect what I would expect live values to be should a rework like this be implemented. Without further ado, the actual rework: Nidalee ReWIP- Version 1.0 |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 60 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 370 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.0) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 525 (125 - cougar) |armor = 13 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 335 }} '''Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Nidalee hurls her javelin forward in a line, dealing magic damage to the first enemy it hits. After having traveled 525 units, the javelin's damage will start rapidly increasing. The damage modifier is capped at 200% at maximum range. If Nidalee's AP is higher than 40% of her AD, Javelin Toss deals magic damage, otherwise it deals physical damage. *'Projectile Speed': 1300 |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's next attack will be enhanced to gain 75 range and deal additional physical damage. The bonus damage and the attack's own damage are both increased by 2% for every 1% of the target's missing health. |leveling = Takedown scales with ranks in Aspect of the Cougar. |cooldown= }} }} Nidalee lays a trap at a target location. When sprung by an enemy unit, all enemies in a small area are slowed by 40% for 2 seconds, as well as being revealed and having their armor and magic resistance reduced for 6 seconds. Traps last for 4 minutes. *'Radius of Activation AoE':75 (estimate) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward a short distance, dealing magic damage to enemies within a radius of around her landing point. If Pounce is channeled for at least .75 sec, Pounce gains double the distance, increased base damage, and stuns enemies for 1 second on landing, but has double the cooldown. |leveling = Pounce scales with ranks in Aspect of the Cougar. |cooldown= (20/18/16/14 when fully channeled) |range=500 (doubles to 1000 range when fully channeled) }} }} PREY- Whenever Nidalee kills a unit, she heals for 10/12/14/16/20 . This bonus is doubled on large minions and monsters and quadrupled on enemy champions. Prey does not trigger on assists. Nidalee evokes the spirit of the cougar, granting a target allied champion or herself bonus attack speed for 7 seconds. If Nidalee casts Primal Surge on herself, she also gains bonus on-hit magic damage for the duration. Primal Surge's passive and active components persist through Cougar form. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her dealing magical damage. Every time Nidalee lands an auto-attack, Swipe's cooldown is reduced by .5 seconds. |leveling = Swipe scales with ranks in Aspect of the Cougar. 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown= |range=400 (estimate) }} }} After a .5 second delay, Nidalee transforms herself into a cougar, gaining a new set of abilities and 5/10/15/20 base movement speed. Nidalee loses 400 range while using this ability (effective range of 125). Additionally, every time Nidalee deals damage to an enemy champion in Cougar Form, she gains damage reduction from all sources for 2 seconds. |leveling = Each additional rank increases the effectiveness of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown= }} 'MY WORKING NOTES: ' Prowl -Bonus movespeed now increases based on duration in brush INTENDED GOAL(S): -Provide enemies playing against Nidalee a more reasonable window in which to pursue/catch her -Make Prowl more effective for sustained chasing TAKEAWAY(S): -Lower base %MS bonus -Movespeed bonus now decays upon leaving brush NOTES: -Proposals for Prowl based off of ideas from Sagee Prime Javelin Toss -Damage rework -Split ratios (scale with both AD and AP) -If AD is higher than x% of AP, deals physical damage, otherwise magic damage -Lower mana cost INTENDED GOAL(S): -Preserve Javelin Toss's role as Human Nid's primary source of burst damage -Achieve above in regards to both AD and AP Nidalee -Shift power to other skills to discourage AP Spear-bot playstyle TAKEAWAY(S): -Reduce max damage modifier and/or increase CD (inhibit passive, long-range spear spam) Takedown -Increase AA range on use (similar to Wukong's Q) INTENDED GOALS: -Increase usability -Further stress Takedown's role as an execution ability rather than a DPS boost. TAKEAWAY(S): -Increase CD and/or reduce max damage modifier Bushwhack -Increase AoE slightly -Reduce cast time, reduce arm time -Traps now apply minor slow to targets hit that decays over X seconds -Armor/MR shred now scales with bonus AD/AP, respectively INTENDED GOAL(S): -Reinforce Bushwhack's kit identity as Nidalee's one-point wonder -Give players a reason to use Bushwhack for offensive utility rather than set+forget zoning/lane safety. -Increase overall usability of Bushwhack TAKEAWAY(S): -Increase early game CD to discourage passive playstyles (reduce lane security/jungle vision) -Increase to early mana cost (change to flat mana cost; no rank scaling?) -Remove damage -Reduce (remove?) base armor/MR shred -Reduce cast range slightly(?) Pounce -Increase AoE slightly -Mechanical rework -Aim toward cursor rather than straight in front of Nidalee (note to Riot: Nidalee players don't actually like it as is) -Allow it to be charged up like Zac's Elastic Slingshot -After channeling for X amount of sec more than 1, significantly increased range, damage, as well as stun enemies on landing -Can be activated without channeling to achieve same effect with half CD, reduced base damage and no stun (similar to current state of Pounce) -Increased range (for no-charge/current Pounce; fully charged = 2x fire-and-forget distance) -Added movespeed ratio to non-charged Pounce INTENDED GOAL(S): -Increased utility for Cougar form (possible one-point wonder; consistent with Human form) -Gate Nidalee's current state of mobility (overly spammable mobility is generally frustrating) -offer more on-the-fly strategizing with Nidalee as well as more counterplay opportunities against her TAKEAWAY(S): -SIGNIFICANTLY increased CD (static?) -Channel can be interrupted by opponents, cancelling Pounce + putting it on CD. NOTES: Credit to Porchmunkyforlife for suggesting Pounce have a charge mechanic akin to Zac's Primal Surge -Add passive component (proposed name: Prey) -Whenever Nidalee kills a unit, she heals for base amount + y AP -Bonus doubled on large minions/monsters, quadrupled(?) on champions (only on kills- no heal on assists). -Add bonus on-hit magic damage to active -Passive and Active components persist through Cougar form -Lower mana cost (change to flat mana cost; no rank increase?) INTENDED GOAL(S): -Accentuate Primal Surge as Human Nidalee's source of sustained damage. -Preserve the AS steroid while giving AP Nidalee a means of effectively utilizing it outside of pushing towers -Limit Nidalee's sustain without completely removing the defensive value it offers her during laning phase TAKEAWAY(S): -Burst heal removed -Cooldown increased and/or duration reduced -Bonus on-hit magic damage only when self-cast on Nidalee Swipe -Increase AoE slightly -Add an attack damage ratio -Aim toward cursor rather than straight in front of Nidalee -CD reduced by X second(s) every time Nidalee lands an auto-attack. INTENDED GOAL(S): -Make Swipe more of a sustained-damage ability for either AD or AP Nid (in tandem with Primal Surge) -Offer synergy with other components of Nidalee's current kit (Takedown + Primal Surge) TAKEAWAY(S): -Increased base CD -Reduced base damage (+ ratios?) NOTE: Proposals for Swipe were based off of ideas from Sagee Prime Aspect of the Cougar -Add passive -While Nidalee is in Cougar form, whenever she deals damage to an enemy champion, she takes x% reduced damage from all sources (lasts y seconds) -Now available at level 1 INTENDED GOAL(S): -Increase survivability for both assassin-type and tanky Nidalee builds TAKEAWAY(S): -Add slight delay to basic abilities (~.5 sec) upon activation(?) I look forward to any and all criticism/feedback you may have with this and will do my best to elaborate further if requested in the comments below. 'BONUS: ' Credits to User:Sagee Prime for ideas for Prowl and Swipe. Credits to User:Porchmunkyforlife for his suggestion that Pounce have a mechanic akin to Zac's Elastic Slingshot. If you've made a suggestion on this wiki that I've included in my rework and I haven't given appropriate credit, link me to your suggestion and I'll give credit where credit is due. Much of this rework was me racking my brain, but I have utilized a lot of suggestions from others. Category:Custom champions